


It's difficult to focus (and it's your fault)

by Wefwar



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Reading, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 16:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wefwar/pseuds/Wefwar
Summary: Inspired by a prompt- person A and person B read together but person A is too damn distracting





	It's difficult to focus (and it's your fault)

Keelin leaned against the door frame, looking at Freya and feeling the corners of her mouth lift. The young witch was curled up against a tree trunk, a worn-out book in her hands and a cup of tea standing next to her right leg. Her hair was still rustled from sleep and falling around her face like a crown. It was probably the first time in years Freya got some time to actually relax and Keelin couldn’t help but admire her soft features, unbothered by some kind of worry.   
The Mikaelsons were safe and together for a month now, catching up on everything that had happened when they were separated because of the Hallow. When the threat was defeated and buried, the family moved in together, and their lives started to fall into some kind of a steady pace. They ate together at least twice a week and went out for drinks, geez, they were even trying to watch TV together. Usually, it ended up with each one of them choosing a different movie and loud arguing but Keelin saw how delighted the siblings were to be together again. As much as she was happy for Freya, seeing how important it was for her to reunite with her family, she was really looking forward to being alone with her. She let the blonde spend every free second with her relatives but she was starting to miss her girlfriend. They only met when they were going to sleep, usually too tired to even talk, let alone show each other affection. Keelin missed the light, patronizing touch of Freya's fingers on her skin and her raspy voice telling her how much she loved her.

“It’s kind of creepy when you stare at me like that, you know?” a gentle laughter pulled her out of her thoughts. She blinked with surprise, looking at the woman, who was staring at her curiously. Her green eyes seemed to glow in the rising sun and Keelin felt her breath catch in her throat. She gulped loudly and smiled even wider.

“It’s romantic, not creepy.” she corrected the witch, taking a few steps forward. “It would’ve been creepy if I was hiding in the bush with a camera in my hands and a maniacal smile.”

“I thought you were going to say something like ‘we’re dating so it’s not creepy’.” Freya laughed softly, putting her book down. “But your explanation is much more amusing.”

“And true,” she added as she kneeled in front of her girlfriend and kissed her lips lightly. “Good morning.”

“Now it’s definitely a good one,” whispered Freya as she sat straighter to connect their lips again. Keelin pulled back, gaining a displeased whimper from the blonde. She kissed her cheek swiftly and sat next to her, their knees and elbows touching. She picked her book up and showed it to the other woman.

“I was wondering if you’d like some company?”

“I thought you liked to sleep longer? It’s only 6 AM and you don’t have to go to work today.”

“Yeah but lying in our bed alone is not the same.”

“I don’t want to be the reason you’re not sleeping as long as you need,” said Freya seriously and Keelin smiled at the worried expression on her face, that she wanted to kiss away so badly.

“It’s not your fault. I’m a grown up and a doctor, I can take care of myself.”

“Okay.” muttered the witch after a while, as she opened her book again. “But if you start falling asleep I’m taking you back to bed,” she warned as the wolf laid her head on her shoulder. Keelin laughed once more, snuggling closer to her girlfriend and opening her own lecture.

“Don’t worry, I have a really interesting book and your presence to keep me awake, I’ll be fine.”

She was wrong, though. She really didn’t need the book to keep her eyes open. She actually found it really hard to focus on it while sitting next to a reading Freya. She didn’t know what the blonde was reading but her facial expressions were so funny that eventually, Keelin had to give up on her own book.   
The first thing that got her attention was a small wrinkle between Freya’s brows and a small gasp that escaped her lips after they’ve been sitting for about five minutes. Keelin looked up, gazing shortly at her girlfriend, who didn’t even acknowledged it, green eyes glued to the yellow pages in front of her. So Keelin turned her attention back to the medical book lying on her lap.

_The right ventricle is joined to the right atrium by the way of the vertically disposed tricuspid valve and with the pulmonary…_

Freya snorted softly, her whole body shaking, disturbing Keelin in the process.

_The right ventricle is joined to the right atrium by the way of the vertically…_

This time the blonde gasped loudly, bending forward and causing Keelin’s head to fall off of her shoulder. She apologized quickly, her eyes not looking up from the book.

_The right ventricle is joined to the right atrium by the way of the vertically disposed…_

Freya giggled and Keelin’s heart almost stopped. Of course, she heard that sound many times but each one of them made her love for her girlfriend double. She simply couldn’t deal with the sheer pureness of it. So she gave up on her book and instead she looked at Freya, whose eyes were opened wide and filled with fear. The expression lasted for about ten seconds before turning into a hopeful smile and a breath of relief, which immediately transformed into a short laugh that died in the blonde’s throat after a while. Keelin had never seen Freya showing so many emotions in such a short amount of time and was absolutely captivated by the beauty of it. Another good thing about their situation was the fact that Freya didn’t pay attention to anything else but her book, leaving Keelin free to watch and admire her.

“Sister! Guys, I found her!” Keelin felt Freya jump, startled by Kol’s playful tone. She looked up, just to see the “young” Mikaelson with his new wife- Davina.

“What is it?” the blonde asked, closing her book and standing up. Keelin followed her, feeling her joints and muscles scream in process.

“We were looking for you,” explained Davina, as she grabbed Kol’s arm to probably prevent him from yelling at his sister. It didn’t stop him though.

“You scared the shit out of us!” he growled. The rest of the Mikaelsons appeared next to him, all looking at her with a mixture of anger and relief.

“You shouldn’t disappear like that, Freya,” told her Elijah. “We thought something had happened to you.”

“I wasn’t even hiding,” said Freya surprised that her vampire siblings found it hard to locate her. “And I’m literally in the middle of our garden. Keelin didn’t have any trouble finding me.”

“It’s because she has some kind of a sixth sense for your whereabouts, dear sister.” pointed out Klaus, crossing his arms over his chest with an annoying smile. Keelin felt Freya scoff loudly beside her, mimicking Klaus' movements.

"Not really, I just knew she would be here," she interjected before her girlfriend managed to start arguing with her brother.

"Told you she was fine," muttered Hayley, rubbing her eyes to chase away her sleepiness. Rebekah gazed at her critically.

"How can you still be sleepy? It's 10 AM." Keelin raised her brows. Did they really spend almost four hours sitting on the cold ground, without breakfast?

"Oh, did our lovebirds forget about time?" mused Klaus, cocking his head to his left and sending the two women an amused look. Freya rolled her eyes and grabbed Keelin's wrist, dragging her away from the Mikaelsons. Keelin laughed at her irritated expression and tangled their fingers together.

"I didn't remember them being so annoying," growled Freya, as they walked into the kitchen.

"I guess you're just not used to it," mused Keelin, turning her girlfriend around and looking up at her. "They mean well, though, they were actually worried about you."

"I can take care of myself," muttered the blonde, putting her hands on Keelin's waist.

"I know, baby." said the brown-haired woman, flashing her a smile, her dark eyes shining playfully. "You are the Mikaelson witch, who can kill someone with a simple wave of a hand, after all."

"Are you making fun of me?" asked the other woman, furrowing her brows and leaning down slightly, so their noses were touching. Keelin stood on her fingertips, connecting their lips briefly.

"I'd know better than to do that. We've been dating for what... seven years now?" she pinned Freya to the counter with her body, earning a surprised gasp. She loved how, despite the years that have passed, Freya's cheeks still turned red when she did something like that.

"Indeed," whispered Freya, kissing her passionately. Keelin melted into the touch, still smiling happily. It felt so good to be close to her girlfriend again, it almost hurt.

"I missed you," admitted Keelin softly, when they broke away from each other. Freya looked at her with confusion.

"I'm right here," she answered after a while, pressing Keelin closer to her. They kissed again, their mouths moving in a hungry rush, trying to show all the hidden emotions.

"Oh my god, guys. There are children in this house!" yelled Hayley, covering Hope's eyes as the two walked into the kitchen, causing the couple to jump away from each other.

"I don't see uncle Kol here," joked the girl, dragging her mother's hand away from her face, and flashing a smile to the two women. "Kidding!" she added immediately as Hayley looked at her angrily.

"Sorry, we were just leaving," said Freya quickly, linking her hand with Keelin's and dragging her in the direction of their bedroom. Keelin heard Hope laughing loudly as she screamed 'I bet' behind them. A second later a smacking sound resonated through the household as Hayley's palm connected with her daughter's head. Keelin chuckled when Freya's cheeks became even redder, earning a slap on the arm.

"It's not funny. We destroyed my niece's innocence," she growled as they were practically running up the stairs.

"She's almost seventeen, I think her innocence was already gone. She has Internet, you know," argued Keelin, closing the doors behind them. Freya didn't answer though, pinning her against the wooden surface and kissing her passionately.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she growled, her green eyes shining dangerously. Keelin felt a warmth spread in her stomach and nodded shortly.

"We don't have to talk at all."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you have any comments or request, please share!


End file.
